


don't be a bonehead

by kesinikesana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Babybones (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, Kid!Papyrus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesinikesana/pseuds/kesinikesana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>underswap au.</p><p>papyrus didn't plan on adding trouble in his already troubled life, didn't expect to bump onto a thing from the basket that emitted a loud, unpleasant, ear-destroying sound, and most of all, didn't expect at all that the cry came from an abandoned <i> babybones </i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be a bonehead

what on earth.

a loud, ear-destroying noise infected his ears and papyrus to be honest couldn't be sure if he wouldn't flinch at that. grumbling, (as he always does!) he stalks over and loomed over the source of the voice, his source of sorrow- (hoping) to result some kind of intimidation toward the small child. 

"okay buddy, you're pissing me off here," 

who wouldn't? monsters had always been treated like they don't belong here nor not as strong as humans (well, it's true! but still!) and it is as if the humans have the same thought: to banish monsters to someplace other than the same place they are living in, by treating them like shit. yeah good idea humans. papyrus, though, breathed a sigh of relief as the thing- (he tried to ignore that the baby who had been pissing him off was in fact the same monster as him, they are made of bones!) stopped crying. it is as if it had been abandoned for a long time and no one had actually stopped by that the baby was glad papyrus did. 

"yeah, good job, stop crying," then papyrus walked away. and then 

the cries continues, it is as if the little thing didn't want to be left alone, again. papyrus had the urge to keep on walking and ignored it like behind him was nothing, no one. but then somehow by some uninvisible force (from his heart, perhaps) his foot had stopped walking, clenching his fist he then walked back and inches his face closer to the babybones, unpleasant expression on his face. 

"alright, listen here you pal. i already have one dad that is naive and believe that everyone can be a good person in this world full of cruel, deceiving people, and i don't need another one-" papyrus stopped his sentence and as the baby latched his fingers onto papyrus's light blue scarf. papyrus was about to scold him more before leaving it for good if his stupid vision didn't catch the baby's expression which is so full of hope, as if thinking then god had sent a hope for the baby to continue on living- the tinge of blue on his face and goddamn, the freakin stars on his eyes. it is almost cut- 

"no," papyrus hurried back and pulled himself away from the baby, "i don't, i won't-" and papyrus thought if he spent more minutes in here he would do something really, really stupid. and then when the baby pouted as his fingers lost contact with the scarf- with his possible-- bro? it made that face. papyrus stopped there for a moment, unreadable expression on his face. no, he should just leave him. it wasn't even his responbilit- 

"AAAAAAH--! AAAH--!" 

papyrus thought if his head could explode it would at this moment. "alright, you know what?" there were mixed feelings in his heart and mind at the moment, but he wouldn't bother to describe it as for now, when his arms already got wrapped around the babybones. "fuck it," 

and it frikkin giggled when he got carried up! as if he had won something! "well, congratulation," papyrus rolled his eyes, then wrapped around his light blue scarf around the baby, "you like this, huh?" the baby stopped and responded by latching his fingers around the fabric. and if it was possible papyrus possibly softened at that. "it is a really precious scarf, if you ruin it i will abandon you back," 

surely he thought he would have regretted this decision, but then he sighed, surely, he couldn't bear the though of the baby slowly starved to death in the dark alley with no one beside him. especially- not this one, although he didn't really want to add his problem on his already full of problem life- he just, couldn't be that heartless even though literally he already is, heh. papyrus softly stroked the baby's head and looked at him softly, at least not with angry look just as he did before. 

"just... don't be a _bonehead,_. okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> will it have continuation? idk u w u though, if it will, the title will change.


End file.
